A swimming pool is a relatively popular structure for swimming or other leisure activities. To maintain a swimming pool in a relatively sanitary and clean condition, it is typically desirable to operate a filter system to remove pollutants or contaminants from the water of the swimming pool.
One part of a swimming pool filter system is a skimmer. A typical skimmer draws water from the swimming pool through an opening on the wall of swimming pool. Access to the skimmer may be provided from above through pool decking, for example. During operation, a filter pump draws water from the swimming pool over a floating hinged weir. The floating hinged weir typically is hinged and biased in vertical position. Suction from the pump causes the weir to rotate about the hinge away from the swimming pool. Thus, the skimmer may reduce the amount of collected debris from flowing back into the swimming pool.
A typical skimmer also has a removable skimmer basket. During operation, larger debris are collected in the skimmer basket, while smaller debris pass through to the filter pump.